Naruto: The Day Uchiha Returned
by SasuSaku2995
Summary: "Glad to see your back Uchiha." Sakura said, vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving cherry blossoms behind in her place. "Sakura…" Sasuke said.   SasuSaku Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Really? If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfics! (Maybe I would!) However, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me! ;( (Don't sue me!) I only own the imagination of a fanfic writer! I only own the plot of this story, and the three characters, Kishio Hishiomaku, Nikkio Saritobi, and Minkian Kisimoshi!)

Author's Notes: This plot takes place four years after Sasuke first left the village. He returns, gets probation for a year then is trusted again, yada yada yada. Sasuke becomes part of the ABNU for Kahona, and left with Kakashi to go train so Sasuke could finish his assignation assignment. They've been gone for over four years, when they should've been back almost six months ago. So enjoy! ;)

~Chapter 1- Daydreaming~

Sakura was off in her own world, and nobody could stop her; not even Tsunade herself. Sakura was in a meadow, a meadow that was in a little village in fire country. The little village itself was abounded, and has been abounded for quite some time now. She turned her attention to one of the many houses that were left standing in the village. What caught her attention was a symbol on the door; it was a white and red fan. This famous, yet infamous, symbol was that of one clan known for their pride. That clan was none other than—the Uchiha. Sakura gulped and took a deep breath through her nose and out of her mouth. Then, she took the first steps towards that of the abounded village. She remembered coming here when she was younger, weaker. She was not that smiley-go-with-the-flow child of twelve, anymore. She was a strong, independent woman of twenty-one. That means he's been gone on that ABNU mission for almost four years now. Everyone took it as a bad sign. He was only supposed to be gone for three and a half years, training with her old sensei, Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja. Then, he alone was to go and cause the demise of someone who made Sasuke loose his family in a massacre. And that person… was none other than Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's own brother. Sakura looked back in her memories and thought, 'what went so wrong?' She kept reviewing Itachi's facial expressions from her five-year old memories, remembering everything Itachi ever said. Trying to figure out when or what made Uchiha Itachi snap; however, no matter how hard or long she analyzed it, it still didn't make sense. She only could think 'what could've made Uchiha Itachi snap?' As she thought this she shook her head and said out loud, snapping the genin squad in front of her to snap out of their lazy bones state and into one of pure excitement, "Now… time for your first test…" she smiled as she looked at her team, team 7, how ironic, she smirked as she pulled out the two shiny, silver bells, "you have to get these bells from my belt." She smiled kindly at her students. "But sensei! There are only two bells and there are three of us!" The girl with purple hair, Minkian Kisimoshi, stated. "I know only two of you will pass, this is the same test my sensei gave me and my squad, so we begin when I say go." Sakura performed some hand seals as she snickered and disappeared in a puff of smoke, "go."

The boy with silver eyes, Nikkio Saritobi, grimaced and said, no ordered, the boy with brown hair and cerulean blue eyes "move she could be anywhere." With that, said boy dashed off into the trees. Gee, he reminds me of… "Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said out loud. Just then 3 shuriken were thrown at her from 3 different directions. Sakura easily dogged them all. "Wow. These kids are fast learners." Sakura said above an audible whisper. Sakura felt a chakra presence coming right next to her. "That's probably because they have a great teacher." That voice! She knew that voice! "Though you sort of stole my technique." She knew that voice, too! "Kishio, Nikkio, and Minkian! Come out now! Test's been post pounded!" Nobody came out. "Alrighty then! You asked for it!" She sent her shadow clones to go and find them and bring them back, by force. She saw one lone shadow clone carry all three of her students back. They did not look happy. She glared at them and told them, "Go get Tsunade-sama and….Naruto now!"

"But!"

"NOW!"

"Yes. Sakura-sensei." All three said woefully. "And tell them to bring themselves to the North Gate along with Jirya, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Ino, and… Anko."

"But-!"

"GO!"

"Why?"

"Because I need them. Now go!"

"Yes Sakura-sama."

"And don't call me that!" Sakura yelled at their retreating backs. She stood there a few seconds, feeling slightly dizzy, and then she took off to the forest. She could sense their chakra, they weren't hiding it. They thought they were home free. But Sakura had sent a shadow clone and then off in the distance she could here, "Chidori!" "Lightning Blade!" "What the…?"

Sakura chose then to show herself. "Well you guys sure have let your guard down after four years. I thought you were better ninjas than that… Oh well. I guess that looks _**are **_deceiving! Oh, and it's about time! Your 6 months late! And, everyone thinks you're dead. So get ready to feel the love!" Sakura winked and stuck out her tongue and flashed them a peace sign, her signature pose.

"Sa-Sakura? Is that really you?" The young man with dark onyx eyes and raven black hair asked.

"Yes. Welcome back Kakashi! Sasuke!" Sakura heard gasps behind her, "and now, get ready to feel the love!" Sakura flashed them her signature pose, Sasuke went to reach out for her arm, but she formed hand seals and said, "Glad to see your back Uchiha." Sakura said, vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving cherry blossoms behind in her place. "Sakura…" Sasuke said.

End of Chapter!

Author's notes:

So what ya think? Love it? Hate it? Maybe want to Rate or Review it? K thanks! Please review and tell me what you thought, first fanfic! Oh and another thing I need beta readers! So please, REVIEW!

That

Button!

Right

There!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I really don't think I should have to put this on here; however, I don't want to get sued, so… I do not own Naruto. That would be Masashi Kishimoto; I have big props to that guy! I only own the characters: Kishio Hishiomaku, Nikkio Saritobi, and Minkian Kisimoshi!) So without further ado, I would like to present the much anticipated chapter of Naruto: The Day Uchiha Returned, Chapter 2 What the Hell?

Author's Note: Sorry about the 'fake chapter 2!' I had writer's block! But I unblocked it and I think you'll like this chapter more! I know I do! So here's the much anticipated Chapter 2! What the Hell?

~Chapter 2- What the Hell?~

Man! Now Uchiha's back! What am I supposed to do? Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke can't always think I'm weak! True, I have gotten stronger, but I'm not powerful enough! What is a girl to do? Sakura looked and actually saw where she had poofed herself to. "Ah hell! Just what I need! More fucking memories of being too damned weak!" Sakura looked at Team 7's old training grounds. She looked around, real quick. She didn't spot anyone or sense any chakra but her own. She did a double check, and a triple sweep; still no one around. Then, with speed that not even Sharingan could read, she made a series of hand seals with lightning speed. Only those of the Hidden Leaf and the Village Hidden in Secrets would be able to recognize these hand seals. Sakura whispered some words under her breath. Then, she heard a rustling in the bushes about 15 yards behind her and 5 yards to her left; however, if she broke out of her concentration now, she'd loose her focus and almost 80% of her chakra. Then, she opened her palms and inside of both of her palms, was what looked like a combination of a Chidori and a Rasengahn mixed together. The only difference was, it wasn't a bluish-white color, it was a pinkish-black color. Sakura felt a sharp pain in her lower neck on the left, but she ignored it. Then, she ran towards the practice target and yelled at the top of her lungs, "DAMN YOU UCHIHA, UZUMAKI, AND HATAKE! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'M NOT WEAK!" Just then Sakura made contact with the practice target with her left hand. The right one was still holding the raw power in her palm.

"CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Sakura hit the target with her other hand full of her own chakra and the target blew up into smithereens. She heard and intake of breath behind her and finally looked behind her to see Sai standing there, actually looking shocked at her. "What do you want Sai?"

Sakura was _**NOT**_ in a good mood. Sakura felt the pain in her neck escalate. It got sharper, harder, and it got hotter. "DAMN!" Sakura screeched, "That FUCKING HURTS!" She was hunched over holding her stomach and neck at the same time.

"Ugly?" Sai was teasing, then his voice got serious, "Sakura?" Sai and now she heard Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, and- horror of all horrors- Sasuke were trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"Are you ok?" Tsunade said. Sakura laughed a non-humorous laugh,

"Damn it! DO I **LOOK** like I'M _**OK**_?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura were does it hurt?" Sasuke asked looking for any signs of bleeding, cuts, or wounds, to no avail. Damn them, why'd they have to care so much? She was losing her control over her own mind; even Inner Sakura was struggling to hold on. It was taking over her body and mind. Damn it! Why NOW?

"Go. Get. Away. Now." Sakura told them all through painful gasps, she could feel their eyes on her.

"I. Mean. It. I. May. Hurt. You. If. You. Don't." Why wouldn't they get her warning and leave already?

"What do you-?" Naruto started "!" However, he was interrupted by his and everyone else's shock at what was happening to Sakura. I've felt this before, Sakura thought as she looked down on her arms, and there they were, the marks that looked like vines and cherry blossoms, the curse marks from her dark, ancient past. They were pink at first, the first stage, Sakura thought. Next they turned red, the second stage, Sakura took the mental note. Next, they turned the same color of green as Sakura's now dark forest green eyes, the third stage. Sakura reminded herself, if she was going to say any last warnings to her comrades that she would have to do it now. "I'm sorry if I hurt you!" She said as her marks turned bright violet, the fourth stage. "I can't hold on to the control over my mind much longer!" Sakura screamed at them, pleading with her eyes for them to run, while her marks turned a bright midnight blue, oh no! It's the fifth stage! "RUN!" Sakura screamed at them pleading with them. It was the last thing she remembered saying, it was the last thing she could do for them, because then her marks turned death black. Sakura had finally reached the sixth stage. Lastly, Inner Sakura's mind kept battling for control over her body and mind with, IT; however, sadly, in the end Inner Sakura lost and her mind went black. The last thing she remembered thinking was Sasuke's scared look, like he was losing someone he loved. Wait! Did-? But her thoughts were cut off. Her mind went black, and her body became slack as she fell towards the ground.

Author's notes:

Sorry about the 'fake 2nd chapter." I had writer's block when I posted that! Then, it got unblocked! YAY! So here's the real 2nd chapter to Naruto: The Day Uchiha Returned! Love it? Hate it? Want to rate or review it? Please, REVIEW!

Click

That

Button!

Right

There!


End file.
